


共生體的共同惡夢

by beautywind



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 超級短打，只是跟朋友的惡搞腦洞





	共生體的共同惡夢

那個夢境是那般栩栩如生，脫光的卡爾頓騎在艾迪的身上，精瘦的男人笑著撫上艾迪的胸膛道：「你真的練得還不錯呢。」  
艾迪得意的將卡爾頓拉得更近：「你不知道我的事情還多著呢，例如......」  
佈滿刺青的壯碩左手一邊將卡爾頓的腿分得更開，兩人下體貼得更近的同時，懷中的男人輕輕仰頭張嘴索吻，艾迪扣緊卡爾頓的後頸嘆息：「再靠近點.....」  
於是就......

「慢著不准再下去了搞什麼飛機啊！！而且背景還有一堆花一堆草是怎樣啊！！！」一大清早，遠在兩邊的共生體突然大叫，從一個可怕又真實的惡夢甦醒。

 

完

 

後記：

好的，這篇超級短打完全就是跟NK一起討論的腦洞，一樣他的圖往這邊走：<https://www.plurk.com/p/n18rfm>

因為很怕再下去會出事（？）所以我們就到此為止吧（幹

 

BY舞飛音


End file.
